Confessions
by Gilari
Summary: Abby has a confession to make, but how will McGee react? And how will their lives be changed? Set sometime during mid-season 5, spoilers for all lower seasons. McGee/Abby, hints of Tony/Ziva
1. Abby's Confession

Abby picked up her phone, and dialed the number. It rang once. At the second ring, she lost her nerve, and slammed it down. She got up, and began to pace her lab, muttering to herself.

"I can't work like this!" she said, throwing her hands up into the air. "I'm going crazy. This can't be happening."

She stopped pacing in front of the phone and looked at it, biting her lip.

"You are a big girl, Abs. You have faced all sorts of things, including a crazy sniper out to get you. You can do this."

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver again and dialed the number.

"McGee," came the answer on the other side of the phone.

"McGee, I… need you down here right away."

"Sure, Abs. What's up? Does it have anything to do with Petty Officer Johnson's murder?"

"Just come down immediately," Abby slammed the receiver down with shaking hands. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But the alternative was almost as bad, and she knew that she had to, now or never.

The minutes that passed until McGee made it down to her lab were as long as years. She could actually feel time grinding to a halt. Her heart was pounding and she was fighting to keep her breathing regular. This was a _horrible _idea. What had she been thinking? Nervously, she twisted the end of her black pigtail around her finger.

The elevator door slid open, revealing a worried looking McGee.

"Is everything alright, Abby?" he asked, walking into her lab. "You sounded scared on the phone."

Abby jumped to her feet.

"McGee! I'm glad you're here," she stepped closer to him, still twisting her pigtail.

"Are you ok, Abby?" he asked again, his face full of concern.

Abby paused for a moment. She had been going over this conversation a thousand times in her head, but somehow all of her perfectly planned speeches flew out of her head the moment McGee actually stepped into the room.

"No, McGee. No, I'm not ok. There's something really important I need to tell you."

"Is this about the case?" McGee asked.

"No, this is something different. I'm warning you, you might be shocked by it._ I_ was when _I_ found out. And you don't have to say anything back, and we can forget about the whole thing once I say it if you want."

"You can tell me anything. You know that, Abs," McGee responded, shooting her a confused look.

"Ok, here goes," Abby paused dramatically. "McGee, I love you."

"Whaaa?" McGee looked in total shock.

"Yeah. I know. I just figured it out last night. I had a really horrible dream where you were shot, and you were in a coma at the hospital, and I was sitting at your bed, and I figured out that I loved you, but it was too late because you were dying and I never got to tell you, so I'm going to tell you now before it's too late," she paused for breath. "I love you."

"You _love_ me?" McGee gasped. "Abby, we broke up months and months ago."

Abby bit her lip. This was not the reaction she had been hoping for in the few romantic daydreams she allowed herself.

"I know. That's the thing. Even though we broke up, I've been insanely jealous of every other woman you flirt with, and when DiNozzo showed me the pictures of the pretty girl on your ipod, I got all confused with my feelings, and…" Abby knew she was rambling again. She should _not_ have drunk that last Caf Pow so fast.

"DiNozzo did _what?_" McGee sputtered, but Abby would not be side tracked.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know," she finished, looking into McGee's eyes. She couldn't remember if it was her or him that had suddenly moved close to the other, so now they were a handbreadth apart. McGee didn't seem to be saying anything, and Abby didn't know what to do. So she fell back on what she usually did when she didn't know what else to say to a man who was this close to her. She leaned up and kissed him.

Sure, she had kissed McGee before, and they had all been amazing kisses, but that was before she knew that she was in love with him. This kiss… this kiss blew them all away. At first, it was her kissing him, as if he was still in shock. Then, slowly, his lips remember what to do when they were on hers. He began to kiss her back. It was sweet and intense and mind blowing, just like McGee's kisses always were, but with an added tang. Just when it was starting to get heated, McGee pulled away.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes searching her face.

He detangled his arms from where they had got caught around her waist and shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I can't do this," he said, turning from her and making to walk out of the lab.

"McGee, wait! You can't go," Abby caught his arm, and stopped him from leaving. "Please," she begged.

"Abby, I…" he paused and turned to face her again, running one hand through his short hair.

"I can't go through this again, Abby. My heart's not strong enough to be broken by you again."

"I'm not going to break it," she said quietly.

"You did before. I can't be fooling around. If you want to have fun with someone, you picked the wrong guy."

"I'm _not_ just fooling around," Abby's temper was getting the better of her. Here she was, laying her innermost heart at the feet of Timothy McGee, and he thought she was goofing around. "I love you. I _love _you. And I am serious. You wanna know how serious I am about you, Tim? Marry me."

The words just popped out of her mouth. She was as surprised as he was that she had just said that, but she wasn't about to take it back. On the contrary, now that she had said it, she knew she meant every word.

"Abby, are… are you kidding me? Cuz if you are it isn't very funny," McGee said.

"No jokes, McGee."

"This isn't one of DiNozzo's stupid pranks? You're not betting on the outcome of my answer? You're not going to make fun of me later?"

Abby looked him right in the eye.

"I swear to you on my farting elephant that this isn't a joke. Marry me."

"You're really not joking, are you?"

"Nope," she said, drawing him closer to her once more. She leaned in to kiss him again.

"Wait, wait, wait," McGee pulled away when his lips was a fraction of an inch away from hers. "I don't think we have the same concept of marriage, Abby. I'm not going to get married for fun. For me, it's serious. When I get married, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with that woman."

Abby looked at him. He was so amazing, and he didn't even know it. Another wave of love washed over her for this underrated man who made her feel like jelly when he looked at her.

She leaned in and touched her forehead to his.

"Perfect."

Gibbs picked that exact moment to walk in, a Caf Pow in one hand, an evidence bag in the other.

"_What_ is going on?" he demanded, glaring at them.

Abby cursed Gibbs and his lousy timing. She was just about to kiss her Timothy again.

"McGee, what do you think you're _doing_?" Gibbs demanded.

McGee pulled away from Abby, but didn't let her go, much to her surprise.

"Well, Boss," he said rather shakily, "I think Abby and I just got engaged."

Abby's smile grew wider.

"Is that a yes, Timothy?"

"That's a yes," McGee replied, smiling back.

Abby squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She expected to get another reprimand from Gibbs, but when she pulled away she found him still standing there, a small smile on his face. He looked McGee up and down.

"I would have never figured you for a Goth kinda guy, McGee," he said, handing Abby her Caf Pow.

She took a long sip, the caffeine calming her frazzled nerves.

McGee looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"The heart has reasons that reason knows not," he quoted softly.

"Your heart tell you anything about this case?" Gibbs asked, bringing back the topic at hand, as Abby knew he would. He always did. She moved to stand in front of her computer.

"Petty Officer Johnson's fingerprints were the only ones I could find on the weapon itself, but I pulled a partial from the shell casings. I'm running it through AFIS now. The video surveillance got nada. Sorry, Gibbs. You're going to have to give me more to work with."

He nodded, then leaned close.

"Are you sure about this, Abs?" he asked, jerking his head towards where McGee stood, looking on.

Abby shot him a glace as well.

"_Oh_ yeah. Positive. It's weird, Gibbs, but I just know."

"Ok, if you're sure," he said, kissing her on the cheek, and leaving the lab.

"McGee, you're coming with me," he fired over his shoulder.

McGee have her a longing look, and then shrugged an apology. Abby smiled back, showing him that she understood.

"Yeah, Boss, I'm coming," he said, running after Gibbs.

McGee slid into the elevator right before the door closed. He stood beside Gibbs, looking nervous. But no matter how nervous he was around Gibbs after what the ex-marine had just witnessed, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He was engaged to Abby. He was _engaged_. To Abby. She loved him and they were getting _married. _He still couldn't believe it.

The elevator whirred to life, and began to rise. Gibbs leaned over and flicked a switch next to the buttons. The elevator stopped suddenly, and the blue emergency lights came on.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"McGee?" mirrored Gibbs. "When were you planning on telling me that you were engaged to Abby?"

"Well, Boss, it just happened. Just right the second before you came in. It was… ah… unexpected," McGee chuckled to himself.

"Don't you remember rule number 12, McGee?" Gibbs asked, glaring at him.

McGee racked his brains for rule number 12, but couldn't remember it.

"Never go anywhere without a knife?" he hazarded lamely.

Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's rule #9. Rule #12 is never date a coworker, and I think you've gone _way_ beyond that."

"Well, to be strictly honest, Boss, we haven't been dating."

"But you're engaged," Gibbs pointed out. "I've been married four times. I know how it works, McGee. You date. You get engaged. You get married. Hopefully you stay that way."

"Abby called me down to her office. I thought it was about the case, but when I got down there, she said that she loved me."

"And what about you, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his face softening for a moment. "Do you love her?"

McGee couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his boss. But since Gibbs was so close to Abby, McGee supposed he owed him an answer.

"I've loved her since the moment I first saw her, Gibbs," he said honestly.

Gibbs actually smiled.

"Good answer, McGee," he said quietly.

"Does that mean it's ok?" McGee asked, shocked. He had been expecting the third degree from Gibbs. He had not been expecting this.

"Do you need my permission?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, no, but I know you and Abby are close…"

"You're right about that. I consider Abby my daughter," Gibbs turned to McGee again, just face stern. McGee had seen that same face when he was trying to intimate a suspect in the interrogation room. "If you break her heart, McGee, I'll break your legs."

"I'm more worried she'll break mine," McGee said before he could stop herself.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I've known Abby for a long time. She dates a lot of guys, but I know that she has never once told any of them that she loved them. And she's turned down three marriage proposals, one from an Italian millionaire. There's no way she would jump into this unless she was very, very certain."

McGee nodded his head, and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said.

Gibbs flipped the switch again and the elevator started moving upwards.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone else yet, Boss," McGee said, almost hesitantly.

"It's your secret, McGee." Gibbs said. He looked at McGee almost fondly. Then, he chuckled. "You are in_ way_ over your head, McGee," he said, exiting the elevator and walking around the corner to his desk, McGee following.

"Don't I know it, Boss," McGee said, sitting down at his desk.

"Way over your head in what, McGeek?" Tony asked, reclining in his chair.

"Not giving me any answers in this case, DiNozzo. Sound familiar?" Gibbs barked his Boss persona back in place.

Tony jumped to his feet and began to report.

_Author's Note: I've been staving off temptation for a week, and I promised myself that I wouldn't write an NCIS fic until I was finished the entire series. But then I got attacked by this plot idea. I'm only half way through season three, so be patient with me. _

_McGee/Abby has been my favorite couple since day one and I think they are adorable together. It seems to me that Abby was in control of the relationship before, and if anyone was to say anything, it would be her and it would be sudden. Deep down I think she really does care about McGee, especially considering how jealous she gets when any other woman looks his way. And McGee is just the cutest thing ever. _

_This is meant to have a few more chapters, as we see McGee and Abby deal with being engaged, and telling the rest of the team. _


	2. The perfect Ring

McGee had been hunting all day. He had looked in every jewelry store he could find and still nothing. All the rings he had seen were beautiful, but they weren't _Abby_. She needed something special, something that fit her Goth persona, but was still beautiful and elegant. She may have asked him to marry her, but McGee was determined to do everything else, and that included an engagement ring that she would love.

He had almost given up, though. He was walking dejectedly down the street, glancing now and then at shop windows, when he saw it. He stopped dead in his tracks, not believing his eyes. There it was, sitting unassumingly in the window of a small, rather dusty looking antique shop on a faded blue velvet cushion. The band was silver, with small etchings of twisting Celtic designs on it and the stone was a deep red, like a drop of shining blood had been crystallized. A grin spread over McGee's face. Abby was going to _love _it.

He hurried into the store, coming up the counter. The store was small, but stuffed with interesting jewelry, antique furniture, and old children's toys. McGee made a mental note to bring Abby back here some time. She would love all the antique-slightly Gothic looking things that lay about on the shelves.

He stood at the counter for only a moment before a tiny lady slipped out of back room, brushing her light brown hair off her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"That ring, the one in the window. Can I look at it?"

She moved to get it out of the case, and stood it on the counter.

"This is a very special ring. It's over 100 years old and belonged to a duke's daughter who brought it over to the New World with her when she ran away with her lover. They say there used to be a curse on it, but it was broken when it was brought to America," the shopgirl blushed. "I hope that doesn't scare you away from it. It's a lovely piece."

"On the contrary," said McGee, grinning. "It's perfect. Abby will love it."

"Abby?"

"My fiancée. I have been looking for an engagement ring all day," McGee couldn't believe he was calling Abby his fiancée with so much ease. He had been saying it in his head all day, but this was the first time he had said it out loud to anyone. He nearly burst with pride to say it out loud.

"It's rather odd for an engagement ring," the shopgirl objected, rummaging around for a box.

"You don't know Abby. It fits her perfectly, even the curse."

The shopgirl smiled.

"Most people are scared away by that. That, and the designs on the band. I had one lady ask if I could have them removed, as they creeped her out. Imagine, wanting to damage this work of art! But then," the woman sighed, "No one has much appreciation for these kinds of things. Tell me about your fiancée,"

"Well, ah…" McGee thought for a moment. Memories of Abby came rushing back, and he smiled in spite of himself. "She's a Goth, which is why I think she'll like this ring. I know it's unconventional for an engagement ring, but it suits her personality so well. She's bubbly and fun and really, really smart. She works in a forensics lab, and loves every minute of it. She's… wonderful," he ended, rather lamely. Words could not describe Abby.

"It sounds like you really love her," the shopgirl said, smiling.

"Yeah," McGee said softly, "yeah I do." He looked down at the ring, still sitting on the faded cushion, and smiled. "I think I'll take it."

The shopgirl nodded.

"I think it was waiting for you," she said softly.

McGee cocked his eyebrow at her.

She smiled, and began to explain.

"A lot of other people have asked about this ring. But I usually tell them that it's already sold. Either that, or they get scared off by the story of a curse. But you… there is something about you. I can usually tell with people. This ring was meant for you."

She put the sale through without saying much more, and handed McGee the small, black velvet box, but her words followed him for the rest of the day. It was such a strange thing to say to someone. But then, it was an unusual shop. He would _definitely_ have to bring Abby back there.

--

"They found Petty Officer Marshall's body. DiNozzo, Ziva, you're with me. McGee, you help Abby decrypt the doohickey they found with the body," Gibbs didn't stop, but continued to walk through the maze of desks as he barked orders. He dropped a flash drive off at McGee's desk and kept going.

DiNozzo and Ziva scrambled to grab their gear.

'Where was he found, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Right where he should be. Let's go."

McGee got up, grabbing a few things he would need, and allowing a small smile to creep onto his face at the thought of seeing Abby again. The case had been tough, and they were both terribly busy, and hadn't had a chance to see each other much in the last few days. He was still carrying the ring around in his pocket, and it was a miracle that DiNozzo hadn't found it yet while he was nosing through McGee's stuff, as he usually did. McGee didn't dare keep the ring in his desk, for fear that DiNozzo would find it and start asking questions. Even keeping it in his pocket was dangerous, but it was a better option than the desk.

Gibbs must have caught McGee's smile, because he stopped walking.

"Think you can keep your mind on the job, McGee?" he asked.

"I'll try, Boss," McGee answered. "But no promises." He added softly, not sure whether Gibbs had heard that last part or not.

McGee expected to get smacked on the back of the head for that, but to his surprise, Gibbs just smiled.

"What did he say that for?" DiNozzo asked McGee, but McGee just grinned and hurried to Abby's lab, twirling the flash drive around his fingers.

Abby was busy, as usual. She was leaning over her microscope, peering into it with an intense focus that McGee didn't want to interrupt. He took a few moments to admire her. She was dressed in an outfit that McGee particularly liked. She was wearing a black shirt with a red stripe at the neck, and a red plaid skirt that showed off miles of her bare legs, and platform boots. Her hair was tied in its usual pigtails, and she had a black choker around her neck. McGee knew from experience that dangling from it was a Gothic cross with a red stone. He loved when she wore short skirts. Not only did he get to admire her legs, but it suited her air of innocence and hyperactivity.

Bending over the microscope only accentuated her curves, and left McGee speechless for a moment. Then he remembered he had come down here for a reason.

He tiptoed behind her, and wrapped his arms around neck, nuzzling the place where he neck joined her shoulder. He inhaled her scent: a mix of perfume and gunpowder. That he was allowed to do that struck him as surreal.

"If your name isn't Timothy McGee, you're losing an arm," Abby said, standing very still.

"Guess I'm lucky it's me, then," McGee said, smiling.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed, turning in his arms and giving him a proper hug.

"Hey, Abs," McGee said, giving her one final squeeze before letting her go. "I have a present for you."

"For me? You know how much I like presents," Abby said, getting excited.

McGee dangled the flash drive in front of her face.

"Oooh… a flash drive! What does it have on it?"

"We have to find out. It was found with Petty Officer Marshall's body."

"Oh goody!" Abby said excitedly, snatching the flash drive from him. "Let's plug and play!"

She plugged it into the computer, and data began to flash by. She frowned.

"It's all heavily encrypted. You know what that means, right?"

They exchanged grins.

"We can try out our new decryption program," McGee said, activating it with a few keystrokes. "Let's see how it holds up to the big guns. Good thing I worked out all the bugs last week, or we would need to run the other one, and it would take twice as long."

"It'll work," Abby said confidently, her eyes skimming the screen. Then, she leaned back in her chair. "We'll just have to let it run. It should come up with the passwords in a few minutes." She look a long sip of her Caf Pow.

McGee's heart was beginning to beat rather loudly. He had been waiting for the perfect time to give Abby her ring, and if ever there was a perfect time, now was it. The other members of the team were out doing their thing, and probably wouldn't need tech support for a while; there wasn't much he and Abby could do till the decryption program was done. Now was the time.

But now that the time had come, he was nervous. What if she didn't like it? They hadn't really talked about their engagement since it had happened. What if she had changed her mind? McGee swallowed reflexively, and mentally shook himself. _If ever there was a time to be a man, Timothy McGee_, he told himself _the time is now. _Besides, if he carried the ring box in his pocked any longer, DiNozzo would find it and then there would be hell to pay.

He pulled it out of his pocket and set it in front of Abby.

"This is for you," he said, trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

Abby stared at the box, her eyes wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," McGee replied.

Carefully, she opened the black box, and gasped.

"Oh, Tim… it's… it's…" she shook her head, speechless for once in her life. She was cradling the box in her hand, not having taken the ring out yet.

"I know it's unconventional, but then you're unconventional. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I love it about you. But... I can take it back if you don't like it," McGee said, stumbling over his words in his worry. She hadn't looked up from the box yet. What if she hated it? What if she didn't want to marry him after all, and it had just been a big joke and here he was taking it seriously? His panic began to rise.

She looked up at him finally, and her eyes were shining.

"It's perfect, McGee. Absolutely perfect. I love it. It's so…" she looked down at the ring again. "It looks just like a drop of blood."

McGee felt his worry begin to drain away. She liked it after all.

"I know," McGee grinned. He took the box from her hand, and taking the ring out, slipped it on her finger.

"It's over a hundred years old, and is said to have a curse on it," he said, leaving out the part that the curse had been resolved, according to the story.

"A curse? That's so amazing. It's like uber creepy to have a ring with a curse. Thank you, Tim, it's so perfect," she leaned over and hugged him tightly before holding out her hand to admire it.

McGee, grinned like an idiot, and slipped the black box back into his pocket.

Abby took one more moment to admire her ring, and then turned back to her computer.

"Now, let's figure out this flash drive!"

_Author's Note: I have a ring just like the one described (no curse, and not my engagement ring, but still) and I love it. I knew Abby couldn't have a conventional ring, it just wouldn't be right. _

_Next chapter: telling Ducky, and then the rest of the gang. How will it all come out? How will they react? Will DiNozzo ever give up teasing the Probie about it? All these questions answered in upcoming chapters :-) _


	3. Telling Ducky

It was killing Abby, having a secret from Ducky.

She and McGee hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet. The only person who knew was Gibbs, and that was only because he had walked in on her proposal. Ducky was like a father to Abby, and she was having a hard time not blabbing her secret out to him every time she saw him. She had scared Jimmy Palmer half to death twice today by going into autopsy sneaking into autopsy very quietly to see if Ducky was there. Which technically made him all the way dead, since he'd been scared half to death _twice_. But hey, what better place than autopsy?

Abby shook her head to clear them of her runaway thoughts. This was getting silly. She would have to tell Ducky her mother of all secrets before it burst out of her.

As she stood in the elevator waiting to go down to autopsy, clutching a tox report as a ruse in case she lost her nerve, Gibbs' rule about secrets came back to her.

"The best way to keep a secret is to tell nobody. The second best is to tell one person you really trust. There is no third best," she murmured to herself. The doors of the elevator slid open smoothly, and Abby stepped out. She walked to the doors of autopsy, and paused. She hadn't even planned out what she was going to say to Ducky. She just knew she had to tell him. A few conversation starters flitted through her head, each sounding more pathetic than the last. Maybe she would just start with "I'm engaged." She shook her head. _That_ would go over well.

"You're not going to try and sneak up on me again, are you Abby?" said a voice behind her.

So strung were her nerves that she jumped, startled at the break in her concentration.

"Jimmy! Don't do that to me again!" she said, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"Er… sorry," said Jimmy Palmer awkwardly.

"I was just…" Abby looked down at the tox reports in her hand. "I was just going to give these tox reports to Ducky."

"Oh, I can give them to him," Jimmy offered, reaching out to take them.

Abby snatched them away from his reach.

"No, I'll take them. See you later, Jimmy," Abby walked through the doors of autopsy, trying not to look nervous. If she did that, Ducky would figure it out right away.

Ducky was in this time. He was sitting at his desk, peering into a microscope.

"Oh, Abigail! I didn't expect you down here," he said mildly.

"Tox reports," Abby held them out to him.

"Oh, thank you. But I didn't expect you to come all the way down here. You could have used the comm, couldn't you?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite Duckman?" she asked.

Ducky smiled indulgently.

"I suppose not. But you usually don't come down here unless you want to talk about something. Is everything alright, my dear? You've been acting strange around me all week."

Abby looked down at her platform shoes, guiltily.

"Well, actually, there _is_ something I need to talk to you about," she said. Better to just dive in, she figured.

"I thought there might be. Have a seat," Ducky said, pulling an extra chair over for her. She sat down. "Now, what is it, Abby? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Ducky." Abby paused, and looked into his kind face. "Ducky, I… I'm engaged."

"You're engaged?" Ducky gasped. "To who? Is it anyone I know?"

"That's the thing Ducky, It is someone you know. It's… well, it's McGee."

"You're engaged to Timothy?" Ducky looked utterly shocked. "Are you sure this isn't one of your jokes? I'm getting too old for them."

"Ducky! Would I joke about a thing like this?" Abby demanded.

"Well, how did this happen? I didn't think the two of you were seeing each other."

"We weren't. Not since a couple of years back. But things are different now, I guess. A couple of weeks ago, I figured out that I loved him. It just came to me, in a flash, when I had this dream that he died, and I never got to tell him that I loved him.

But I am. In love with him I mean. Like crazy, dizzy in love. The kind that only happens in the movies where the two people kiss at the end under an umbrella and there's a rainbow above them. So I told him, and he didn't think I was serious. So I asked him to marry me," Abby explained, holding up her left hand so Ducky could see her ring.

"Are you sure about this, Abby? Timothy is not some swain who's heart you can play with. He is a colleague and a friend," Ducky fixed her with a serious and concerned gaze.

"I know that. I told you, I love him. And he loves me, because he said yes. And we're going to get married and be really, _really _happy."

"Abigail. Marriage is not something you enter into lightly. I don't want you ending up unhappy in marriage and jaded like Jethro. Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with Timothy?"

Abby didn't even have to think about that one.

"Yes," she said, keeping eye contact with Ducky. "I am."

"Then I am thrilled for you, my dear," said Ducky, a smile breaking over his face for the first time since she had revealed her secret.

She hugged the older man tightly, a smile stealing over her.

"I want nothing but happiness for you, Abby my dear girl," said Ducky tenderly. "You are the daughter I never had."

"I love you too, Duckman," Abby said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Ducky cleared his throat to get rid of the gruffness in his voice.

"You will invite me to your wedding, won't you?"

"Of course I will!" Abby exclaimed. "You'll be an honoured guest."

"Who else knows about this?" Ducky asked.

"Only Gibbs. And you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone. _Anyone_. This is a MOAS," Abby said solemnly.

"A MOAS?" Ducky asked.

"A mother of all secrets. McGee and I aren't sure how we're going to tell everybody else, but I wanted to tell you first."

"My lips are sealed, my dear. I shall not even tell my cadavers, though I'm sure they wouldn't be interested anyways."

Abby giggled.

They both looked around as the door to the autopsy room slid open and McGee walked in.

"Ah, Timothy," said Ducky. "I hear congratulations are in order. Well done, my friend." Ducky came over and shook McGee's hand.

"I guess Abby told you," McGee said.

"Yes she did. And as happy as I am for you, I would like to remind you that Abby is like a daughter to me and as a medical examiner I know many ways dispose of a body and not leave any trace of a cause of death. I also have no qualms about cutting a body up into very small pieces and feeding them to predatory animals," Ducky said, fixing McGee with a piercing gaze.

McGee swallowed.

"I'll remember that, Ducky. In fact, Gibbs said something similar."

"Yes, he would. Being an ex-marine, I'm sure he knows many ways to kill a man." Ducky replied airily.

Abby laughed, breaking the mood.

"Don't worry, Ducky. I can kill McGee by myself and not leave any forensic evidence," Abby replied. Her watch beeped. "Oh, the mass spec should have my results now. I've got to go." She gave Ducky another hug.

"I'm glad I told you," she said. "I hate having secrets from you."

She leaned up and kissed McGee on the cheek. McGee blushed, and his hand brushed her shoulder in a tender but subtle caress.

"See you later," he promised.

Both men watched as Abby skipped out the door.

"Be very careful with her heart, Timothy," Ducky said. "Because I wasn't joking about being able to dispose of your body."

McGee laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Ducky," he said, looking at the spot where Abby had vanished around the corner out of sight. "I would never do anything to hurt her. Not if I could prevent it in any way."

Ducky patted McGee's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that my boy. Very glad. Now, let me tell you a little about Ensign Philips died …." Ducky pointed towards the body on the table, and got on with his explanation.

_Author's Note: Ducky and Gibbs down, Ziva and Tony and Jenny to go. But now it's McGee's turn to tell them. Since Abby is so close to Ducky, I thought it would be fitting if she was the one who told him about her engagement. I know he and Gibbs sort of said the same things to her, but they would probably have the same concerns, knowing her as well as they do. Poor McGee, getting threatened by everyone! At least he has incentive not to break Abby's heart, though. _

_Next chapter: visiting McGee's parents. _


	4. Meet the Parents part 1

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could bring her when we go to visit Mom and Dad this weekend," McGee said cautiously.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"Tim, are you crazy?" Sarah demanded.

"Hey, I can bring a girl home, can't I?"

"Yeah, a girl. But I don't think Mom and Dad are ready for Abby yet. They're expecting you to bring home an all-American Suzy-Homemaker girl, not…"

"Not a Goth forensics analyst?" McGee asked.

"No, not that. Are you sure you're ready to introduce her to our family, Tim? You're not_ that_ serious about her, are you?"

McGee sighed. It was now or never, he supposed. He would have to break the news to Sarah at some time, and since Abby had tackled Ducky all by herself it was only fair that he tackle his sister.

"Mom and Dad are just going to have to put up with her. I'm going to marry her."

Sarah made a choked noise.

"You're going to _marry_ her? Tim, are you crazy?"

McGee chuckled.

"Yes. I'm in love with her, Sarah. I always have been."

"So you asked her to marry you?!"

"Actually, she asked me," McGee amended.

Sarah sighed.

"Tim, this is nuts. You weren't even dating the girl."

"But I've known her for years now, and I've loved her just as long. That's as good a reason to get married as any."

"Mom and Dad are going to object," Sarah warned.

"At first, yeah. But when they see her and get to know her, they will love her as much as I do," McGee said firmly.

"Ok," Sarah said dubiously, "but it's on your head."

"Just… try to make her feel less awkward, ok?" McGee asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"Do you really love her, Tim?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yeah, I really do," he answered.

"Ok, then I will do everything I can to help her. After all, she _did_ clear my name when I was accused of murder."

"I'll pick you up Friday at 4, ok?" Tim said, before hanging up the phone. Sarah was right- it was going to be a long weekend.

--

It was Thursday night, and McGee was trying to write some more of his new book. This one didn't have a title yet, but he was already in chapter 8, and that wasn't too bad. He was just having a little trouble writing some dialogue between Special Agent Tommy, and Officer Lisa. McGee smiled. There was so much tension between those two that he could practically cut it with a knife. Almost as much tension as there was between their real-life counterparts. He was just getting warmed up, when his cell phone rang. With a little grunt of frustration, he rummaged around under some books and papers before finally finding it.

"McGee," he answered.

"McGee, I need your help!" Abby's voice said on the other end.

"Sure, Abs, what's up?" McGee asked.

"I'm having a crisis, and I need you over here, stat!" she said, sounding desperate.

McGee glanced at his watch: 9:00. She could still be at her lab at NCIS.

"Where's here?" he asked, just to be sure.

"My house, and now. Please, McGee, it's really important," Abby sounded close to tears, a thing which scared McGee more than he cared to admit.

"I'll be there in just a second," he promised, already reaching for his coat.

While he drove, a whole host of scenarios played in his head, each more distressing than the last. What if she was hurt? What if something had happened that she couldn't tell him over the phone? He was relieved when her apartment building came into view.

The elevator was broken, so McGee raced up the stairs two at a time, thanking his lucky stars that he had gotten that personal trainer. Otherwise he would have been puffing and blowing by this point. Abby's apartment was on the third floor, but it was still a lot of stairs. He reached her door, and allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before knocking.

The Abby who opened the door wasn't the one he was used to seeing at all. The one he was used to seeing had pigtails swinging jauntily on either side of her head, heavy black eyeliner and lipstick, and a bright smile. This Abby was pale, and her eyes were red from crying. Her black hair hung limply on her shoulders.

"Abby… what's the matter?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Abby, in response, burst into tears.

She was in his arms in under a second.

"Hey, hey," he said soothingly, rubbing her back gently. "Are you ok, Abs? Please tell me you're ok."

"I can't do it, Tim," she choked. "I can't, I just can't."

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"I _can't_ meet your family. They will hate me. I'm too different!" a fresh wave of tears came, and McGee held her close until they subsided.

Abby pulled away from him, and her tearstained face broke his heart.

Slowly, McGee made his way into her apartment. There were clothes all over the living room, and in a trail into the bedroom. He raised his eyebrow.

Abby gave a shaky laugh.

"I was packing for this weekend with your parents. I was trying to find clothes to wear. Normal clothes. But everything I have is Goth."

'What's wrong with that?" McGee asked. "I love your Goth clothes."

"But your parents won't. I want them to like me, so I have to try to be normal. But I don't have anything normal."

"Abby… Abby," McGee took her by the shoulders. "Abby, my dear, sweet, amazing Abby. I love you. I love you just the way you are. I love you _because _you are a Goth. And you're right, my parents may be a little shocked by it at first. But when they get to know you, they will love you almost as much as I do."

"Yeah?" Abby asked, sniffing.

"Yeah," McGee confirmed.

He gently lead Abby so that she was sitting on the couch. She immediately cuddled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just want them to like me, Tim," she whispered. "I want them to think you made the right choice."

"I have made the right choice," McGee said firmly.

"But what if we're too different, McGee? What if your family is right and we're all wrong for one another? What if…."

McGee held up his hand, cutting her off. He felt this conversation slipping into dangerous territory.

"Do you love me, Abby?"

She nodded.

"And I love you. And that means we are perfect for one another. Everything else can be worked through. Besides, the fact that you're a Goth is one of my favorite things about you."

This made her laugh.

"Are you sure?" she asked, searching his eyes for confirmation. She found it there in his green depths.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

She giggled, and cuddled closer to him for a moment. Then, she sprang off the couch with a smile on her face.

"Ok, then you have to help me pack for this weekend," she said, a little of her usual enthusiasm returning.

McGee stooped down and picked up a red lacy corset with tiny skulls around the edges that had been thrown haphazardly at the sofa.

"What about this?" he asked, holding it up and winking at her.

Abby yanked the shirt out of his hand and pulled him forward so that her lips met his. The kiss left him dizzy and breathless.

"That's for later," she purred.

Tim grinned, and kissed her again.

"Ok, now help me pack!" Abby instructed, her usual bounce restored.

--

"This is one of those disasters. You know, the ones where only the cockroaches survive!" Sarah muttered as she handed him her bag.

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Stop being melodramatic. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Did you even tell Mom and Dad that you were bringing your Goth girlfriend over for the weekend?" Sarah asked.

"_Fiancée_, and yes, I told them," McGee sighed. "Please try to stay positive, ok? Abby's nervous about this as it is."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair.

"Ok, ok, I will. Besides, Abby's a nice person."

"Thank you. Now can you get in the car?" McGee opened the trunk and threw her duffle bag in with the assorted other bags.

When he shut the trunk door, Sarah was already sitting in the back seat, her book propped open on her knee.

McGee got behind the wheel, and they started driving.

"How long is this going to take again?" Abby asked.

"Driving a normal speed? Maybe three hours. Driving the way Tim drives? Add another hour and a half," Sarah said, not looking up from her book.

McGee threw a dirty look behind his shoulder.

"Very funny, Sarah. I'd like to see you drive."

"Can I?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"No!" Tim shot back. "There's no way I'm letting you get behind the wheel of this thing after what you did before."

"I know, I know, your car's your baby. Really, Tim, that ding was an accident. You'd think you'd forgive me for it after four years. I was just a kid!"

"You still dinged my car," Tim shot back.

Abby giggled.

"Oh you siblings!" she said. "Do you always bicker like this?"

"No!" said McGee, at the same time as Sarah said "Yes!"

Abby grinned.

"When my brother and I used to get into fights, we could yell as loud as we wanted to, but we couldn't move." Abby said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Why was that?" Sarah asked, laying aside her book.

"My parents are deaf, but my brother and I can hear. So they wouldn't hear us yelling, but if we moved around they would feel the vibrations in the floor and know something was up. When my brother gets really mad he stops talking and starts signing. I didn't realize that I did the same thing until somebody told me."

"Was it hard, growing up with deaf parents?" Sarah asked.

Abby looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Not really. It was like that my whole life, so it was normal. I went to the deaf school where my mom taught until I was ten, so signing was normal. It was only when I went to a hearing school that I realized that other people didn't do it. But it was cool, I was different anyways," Abby replied.

"Is that why you decided to go Goth?"

"No, that happened in high school. It was just so much more fun," Abby looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sarah.

Sarah smiled back.

"Maybe I should get a tattoo or something," Sarah said.

"Yeah!" Abby replied enthusiastically. "Why not? Timmy has one."

McGee felt his ears heating up.

"Abby… I thought you promised not to tell anyone about that," he said helplessly.

Abby shook her head, an evil smile creeping up on her face.

"Oh no Timmy. I promised not to tell anyone what you got. I didn't say anything about not telling anyone you had one," she giggled.

"Abby…." he groaned.

"_What?_" Sarah shrieked. "Tim has a _tattoo_!!"

This was going to be a _long_ car ride, McGee realized with a groan.

--

It took three and a half hours to get to the McGee family home. In that time, Abby and Sarah had formed an unholy alliance against poor Tim. And there was nothing he could do about it. At least they were friends now. Of course, it wasn't hard to like Abby. She was at her bubbliest best, though McGee knew that her high energy was to cover her nervousness.

As they pulled into the driveway of his parent's home, Abby's energy died away.

"Don't worry, they're going to _love_ you," Sarah assured her.

Abby didn't say anything, but took a deep breath.

McGee opened the door and was about to get out, when Abby grabbed his arm.

"Wait, McGee. There's something I need to do before we go in."

Abby pulled out the pony tail that she had tied her hair in, and dividing her hair in half tied it into two pigtails at either side of her head. She checked in the mirror on the sun visor to make sure they were even.

"There. Now I feel more like myself. You're right, Tim. I don't need to pretend to be someone I'm not. They're going to have to get used to me the way I am. After all, I'm going to be the mother of their grandchildren!" with that, Abby sprung out of the car, a smile once more on her face.

It was McGee's turn to see in the car now, rooted to the spot. Did she just say children? He shook himself briskly. There was no time for that.

Sarah was already at the door, poised to ring the doorbell. When McGee came to stand behind her, she did so.

In a moment, the door opened, revealing a homely 60-something woman with shoulder length brown hair with threads of silver through it. She had the same delicate features as her daughter, and the same smile as her son.

"Sarah!" she said, pulling Sarah into a hug. "How are you, sweetie? How was your trip? I hope Tim didn't drive too slowly."

"Oh, come on, Mom," Tim groaned. Sarah moved aside, and McGee bent down to hug the shorter woman.

"Mom, this is Abby. Abby, my Mom," Tim made the introductions.

Abby smiled nervously and stuck out her hand.

"How do you do, Mrs. McGee," she said.

"Mrs. McGee fiddlesticks. My name is Barbara. It's so nice to meet you, Abby dear," she pulled Abby into a hug as well.

Abby, champion hugger that she was, hugged back for a moment before the older woman released her.

"This is the first time Tim's brought a girl home, and let me tell you, we're pretty excited about it," Barbara said.

Abby turned slightly pink.

"I'll have to introduce you to my husband, Allan."

"Yeah. I'm just full of excitement too," Abby muttered. But Barbara didn't hear her. She had already moved into the house, with her children following. McGee took Abby's hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Everything's going to be ok, you know," he whispered to her.

"If I didn't love you, McGee…." Abby whispered back.

McGee smiled.

"I know. You would kill me and not leave any forensic evidence."

"Darn right I would." Abby said, but she squeezed his hand.

_Author's Notes: Poor McGee now has Abby ganged up with Sarah against him. He's probably not going to hear the end of this! How will his parents react when he tells them the news? Will they get along with Abby? How will Abby handle being 'normal' for a weekend? Tune in next time…. _


	5. Meet the Parents part 2

It felt like a real family dinner, Abby reflected. It had been a long time since she had been part of a family dinner. After her dad had died, they hardly ate together any more. Everyone was too busy for that sort of thing. Now, her mom lived in one state, and her brother in another, and they hardly saw each other. But the McGees seemed to do this sort of thing all the time.

They all sat around the table in what was apparently pre-arranged spots. Allan McGee at the head of the table, Barbara on his left, Sarah beside her, Tim on his right, and Abby beside him. They joked and laughed as roast beef and potatoes was served.

"So, Abby, tell us about yourself," Allan had said, as soon as everyone was served.

Abby swallowed her bite of potatoes.

"Well… ah… I'm a forensic scientist at NCIS," she said, trying to think of something interesting.

"Oh so you work with Tim?" Allan asked.

"Yeah! We see each other all the time at work. Gibbs sends him down to help me with computer stuff usually, like if we have a hard drive to rip apart, or a flash drive to decipher."

" Abby's the lab's resident genius. She helps us with all the forensic parts of our cases," McGee said, smiling at her.

"Aw, Timmy, I don't do that much," she protested, secretly pleased.

"They let you work in NCIS with those tattoos and piercings?" Allan asked.

Abby felt a chill go through her at his tone, but tried to ignore it, for McGee's sake.

"Wait a minute!" Barbara said suddenly "You're Amy, aren't you?"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you?" McGee said with a sigh. "The characters in my book are not based on real people."

"Goth forensics analyst Amy Sutton," said Sarah wickedly.

Abby grinned.

"Give it up, McGee. We all know they are. I mean, you got Tony spot on,"

McGee snickered.

"_That's_ not hard," he reminded her. "All you have to do is make a character who chases anything female and you've got Tony spot on."

"Sure, whatever you say, Probie-Wan-Kenobi," Abby replied, quoting the name she had heard DiNozzo use for McGee a few days ago.

Sarah, who had just taken a sip of her water, choked. She coughed for a moment until she got herself under control.

"Did I hear that right?" she asked.

McGee put his head in his hands.

"_Abby!_" he said, horrified. But Abby was having much too much fun.

"That's what DiNozzo calls him all the time," she said with a grin.

"That's Special Agent Tommy," Sarah said aside to her mother, who nodded, looking amused.

"He calls McGee all sorts of things. Probie of course, for probationary officer from when McGee was new. But then he got creative. You have to admire that about Tony. Problicious, McProbious, Probie-Wan-Kenobi, McGeek, Elf Lord…"

"Tony does _not _call me Elf Lord!" McGee objected.

"You're right, Timmy, that's Gibbs," Abby shot back.

McGee looked more and more embarrassed, and his family more and more amused, except for his father, who had a slight frown on his face. Abby couldn't figure out what that meant, but she decided to ignore it.

"You're not exactly Tim's usual type," Allan said.

Barbara came out of the kitchen with a steaming plate of vegetables and offered it to McGee.

"How are you doing in school, Sarah?" she asked, pointedly changing the topic.

--

The rest of the meal progressed in the same manner, with easy teasing and old jokes aired out. It wasn't till dessert that McGee took her hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Is it time?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah. You ready?" he whispered back.

"No. Let's do it anyways,"

McGee waited till his mother had sat down at the table, and offered everyone a piece of pie before speaking up.

"Mom, Dad, Abby and I have something important to tell you," he paused for a moment, looking from his father's face to his mother's before continuing. Abby squeezed his hand encouraging. "Abby and I aren't just dating. We're engaged."

There was a stunned silence.

"Is she pregnant?" Allan blurted out.

Abby was horrified for a moment. Did she _look _pregnant?

The tips of McGee's ears went red, a sure sign he was angry.

"No, Dad, she's not," McGee said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Allan!" Barbara recovered enough from her shock to scold her husband. "That's not nice! Tim… dear… that's wonderful."

Her gentle voice was drowned out by McGee's rising tone.

"Don't you think it's possible I might be marrying her because I love her?" McGee said, angrily.

Sarah jumped up from the table.

"You know what, Abby, why don't I show you my room?" she said.

Abby nodded, eager to leave. She and Sarah practically ran from the table.

"You date girls like that. You don't marry them!" Allan's voice followed them as they fled. "You're an up-and-coming writer and she's a…"

"A what, Dad?" Tim's voice said angrily.

Sarah lead the way out of the door and onto the back yard patio, closing the door firmly behind them to block out the noise. The night was pleasant and velvety. Abby let the wind cool her burning face.

"I guess I should have warned you about Dad. He has this ideal for Tim," Sarah said.

"I guess I don't exactly fit the ideal," Abby said. She felt the tears rise, and blinked them back. She would _not_ cry.

"Oh, Abby, you're prefect for Tim!" Sarah said, throwing her arms around Abby's shoulders and giving her a hug. "I'm so excited that you're going to be my sister. Dad just hates change is all. He'll get over it."

The door was wrenched open, and Barbara came out, slamming it behind her. McGee seemed to have inherited his red ears from his mother, because the tips of hers were scarlet.

"Oh… those…!" she sputtered, overcome. She dropped down on the step beside Abby and gave her an apologetic smile.

"My husband is as stubborn as a donkey," she said. "And I'm sorry you had to hear that, dear. I never got to say congratulations."

"Thanks, Barbara," Abby said, giving her a weak smile. "I knew something like this would happen. I knew you guys would think I'm too different for Tim. But we're not so different. Really, we're perfect for each other. We just… look different."

"Oh, honey," Barbara put her arm around Abby's shoulders. "Allan and Tim get in fights like this every time he's home. I hate it. But they've just never been able to see eye to eye, not even when Tim was a kid. _Especially_ not when Tim was a teenager."

Abby couldn't help but smile at that.

"Dad's just old and stubborn," Sarah said. "He still thinks that having a tattoo means you have loose morals. Wait till he finds out Tim has one!"

"Tim has a tattoo?" Barbara asked.

"My influence I'm afraid," Abby said, raising her hand.

Sarah just laughed.

"I think it's cool."

"Allan still thinks it was a mistake for Tim to quit his job as a computer software designer and go into law enforcement. He thinks Tim is squandering his talent," Barbara explained.

"But Tim's brilliant at what he does!" Abby objected. "He's an amazing NCIS agent. And he loves being in the field. He'd be miserable in my job in the lab all day."

"Yes he would," Barbara agreed. "But Allan doesn't see it like that. All he sees is his computer genius son arresting people and carrying a gun. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all of this Abby dear."

"It's ok," Abby said. "I was expecting something like this to happen. Even when I packed my most normal non-Goth clothes."

She looked down at her attire, and indicated the khaki-print top and jeans.

"But as long as I don't _look_ pregnant…" Abby finished.

All three women outside chuckled.

--

"Listen, Abby, I am _so_ sorry about all of that," Tim said, the moment he could find her.

Abby way lying on her stomach in the guest bedroom, flicking through a forensics magazine she had brought along. Tim sat on the edge of the bed, and began to rub gentle circles on her back.

"I know that sounded terrible, but Dad would have acted like that if I bought _any_ girl home. It's not you, I swear."

"It's ok, McGee," Abby said, smiling up at him, "You mom and I had a long talk. She says you and your dad never see eye to eye on anything,"

McGee ran a hand through his hair.

"He wants me to be something I'm not. But I have to be who I am. And right now, who I am includes you. He'll just have to get used to that," he said.

Abby flicked the page of her magazine.

"He really doesn't like me, though. I'm not used to people not liking me. I don't know if I can handle it!" Abby threw up her hands melodramatically, flinging herself into McGee's lap.

McGee laughed and caught her, holding her so that her head was across his knees. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"This will all be worth it in the end, I promise. And Dad will come around. He just needs to get used to the idea that we are getting married."

Abby caught the back of McGee's neck, and pulled him down, kissing him thoroughly before releasing him.

"You're worth all of this, Tim," she breathed, "I'm twitterpated, and it's all for you,"

"Twitterpated?" McGee asked, amused.

"You're a writer, you should know words," Abby shot back, sitting up and cuddling close to him.

In one swift move she was on McGee's lap. Smiling, she leaned her head on his shoulder, reveling in his proximity. They really hadn't had very much time alone since their engagement, and Abby savoured every minute she could.

"Real words, yes. Made up words? I am not responsible for," McGee whispered in her ear.

"Timothy McGee, are you accusing me of making things up?" Abby asked, mock indignantly.

"I guess I am. What are you going to do about it?" McGee asked.

"Me? The forensic scientists who believes in nothing but facts and evidence? Me, make things up?" she demanded, moving to face him.

"That's right," McGee said, standing his ground. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this. Abby snaked one of her arms around and poked him in the ribs, remembering that McGee was terribly ticklish.

Of course, he knew she was ticklish as well.

He skittered out of her reach, dumping her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, using his superior arm length to his advantage. He went for her weak spot, right in the tummy, taking her squirm.

It was an all out tickle fight for a few moments, until McGee used his stronger upper body to pin her to the bed.

"Got to right where I want you," he said, a wicked glint in his eye.

"You mean right where _I_ want _you_," Abby purred.

McGee leaned down, his lips mere millimeters from hers.

A loud bang in the hallway caused them both to jump. McGee rolled over so he was no longer on top of her. Abby sat up as well, running a hand through her messy hair in an attempt to make the situation look less compromising should anyone walk into the room.

Angry voices were heard in the hallway outside the door. Although Abby couldn't hear all of the words, she knew one was Barbara's voice, and the other was Allan's.

"At least give her a chance, Allan!" Barbara said.

His response was muffled.

"He's your son, Allan. At least give him that," she said, a little softer.

There was more noise, as the two moved out of the hallway.

"How long're we staying here again?" Abby asked with a sigh.

McGee gave her a sideways hug.

"Just the weekend," he said. He got up to leave.

"Tim?" Abby called. He paused. "Stay?"

McGee raised his eyebrow.

"Just to sleep. It's been a long day, and I need to feel your arms around me. Stay, Tim?"

McGee smiled.

"Always," he answered.

_Author's Note: I try to write serious stuff about Abby's problems with fitting into McGee's family, and what do I write? Fluff. I am ashamed. _

_Next time: the much-promised Tony/Ziva stuff will make an appearance when Tony discovers a strange black velvet box in McGee's desk when he is snooping. What conclusions will he and Ziva come to? And what will they do when they find out the truth? Stay tuned. _


	6. Tony and Ziva Make a Discovery

Tony was bored. Bored, bored, bored. There was nothing to do. No new cases all day, and no McProbious to torture to pass the time. There was always paperwork, but who wanted to do that? He leaned back in his chair, and fiddled with a paper clip. He snuck a peek at Ziva, who was engrossed in something over at her desk. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"What are you doing over there, Zee-vah?" he asked.

Ziva didn't look up.

"You are going to fall if you tip you chair any further," she said. "Then you will have sausage all over your face."

"Egg. The expression is egg all over your face," Tony corrected.

Ziva shrugged.

"Breakfast food. All the same," she replied.

Tony stood up and stretched.

"I am so bored. I almost wish Probie was here. Then at least we could have some fun. Isn't he due back today?"

"Gibbs gave him today off, as well as Saturday and Sunday," Ziva said.

"See, doesn't that worry you? Gibbs giving days off?"

"You are just upset you did not think to ask him for the weekend off," Ziva replied. She didn't seem at all concerned, but Tony knew something was up.

He moved to McGee's desk.

"I wonder what McGeek is hiding in here?" he said dramatically, throwing open a desk drawer. Probie had yet to learn to lock all his drawers.

"Tony, you have been through McGee's desk a thousand times," Ziva objected.

"Yeah, but he puts new stuff in here all the time. Maybe we will find the manuscript to his new book. Don't you want to know what Special Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa get up to?" he asked with a wink.

To his surprise, Ziva did not smack him, but smiled slightly and winked back. Ahah. Two could play at that game.

"What's that, Zee-vah? You think Officer Lisa will fall head over heals for the dashing Special Agent Tommy?"

"I think that Officer Lisa has better taste," Ziva replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Better taste than the street-wise, but sensitive Special Agent Tommy?" Tony continued. "Better taste then Tommy the "passionate brooding type with the smile that made her heart flutter'?" Tony quoted from McGee's book.

Ziva just rolled her eyes.

Tony, bored now that Ziva hadn't taken the bait, continued to rummage in McGee's desk. His hand lighted on something small and fuzzy. He pulled it up triumphantly.

"Ahah! McGeek has been holding out on us. This is new. This is…" he paused and looked at what was clutched in his hand. "This is… a box?"

Ziva snatched it out of his hand before he could react.

"It is not just any box. It is a ring box," Ziva said, popping the lid open to reveal a white satin interior with a slot for a ring.

"Ring? As in, engagement ring?" Tony asked, looking shocked. "Does Probie have a fiancée? I didn't even know he had a girlfriend."

"He probably spent the weekend with her," Ziva said, turning the box over in her hands.

Tony took the box back.

"No way Probie is engaged. He would have told us."

"Would he? If I were engaged, I would not tell _you_, Tony," Ziva said.

Tony raised his eyebrow at her.

Ziva just smiled back. Then, a realization hit her.

"Abby is not here either. I went down to take some evidence to her for a cold case I am working on in my spare time, and there was a temperature there."

"A temp, Ziva. The expression is 'a temp'," Tony corrected.

Ziva shrugged, then continued talking.

"She was not there. You do not think that she and McGee…?"

"McGee? Engaged to Abby? I don't think so," Tony scoffed. "If normal girls are way out of McGeeks league, Abby is millions of miles away."

Ziva pondered this for a minute.

"I do not know about that," she said. "McGee has always cared a great deal for Abby. And Abby always gets jealous when he talks of his other girlfriends."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she'd agree to marry him," Tony said. He closed the lid of the ring box with a snap, and held it out on his outstretched palm for Ziva.

"Proposing already, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking around the corner. "I thought Ziva would make you buy her dinner first."

"Not today, boss," Tony said, quickly dropping his hand. "We found this on McGee's desk, and we were wondering if it meant he was engaged."

"Would that be so strange?" Gibbs asked.

"Well… yeah. I mean, it's McGeek. Who would want to marry him?" Tony sputtered.

"You'd be surprised," Gibbs said, smiling slightly. He came up behind Tony and whacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Tony asked.

"Snooping in McGee's desk when you have paperwork to do," Gibbs answered. "Now get back to work- both of you, and leave McGee's stuff alone."

"Yeah boss," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

--

McGee took a deep breath as he exited the elevator. It was good to be back. The rest of the weekend with his parents had been awkward at best, and downright uncomfortable at worst. His father insisted on treating Abby as if she was some sort of phase that he would grow out of, and his mother was constantly apologetic. The only one who was normal was Sarah. She and Abby seemed to have bonded, a fact which McGee found more scary than cheering.

He walked over to his desk and dropped off his stuff, flopping down in his chair with a smile. Tony, who was leaning back on his chair, his feet up on his desk, grinned.

"Have a good holiday, Probie?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," McGee lied. He wasn't about to tell DiNozzo that it had been lousy.

"Have a good time with your girlfriend?" Tony asked again, grinning like a wolf.

McGee choked. He couldn't _possibly_ know, could he?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," he sputtered.

"He is lying," Ziva said, coming up behind him. "We found this in your desk. It is empty. It means you have given an engagement ring to a girl. And she has accepted it." She held up the black velvet box. So that's where it had gotten to. McGee Gibbs-slapped himself in his mind. How could he have left that lying around? He should have gotten rid of it right away, but Abby wanted to keep it, and he had never brought it home.

"You're engaged and you didn't even tell us, Probie. We're a little hurt by that, aren't we Zee-vah?" Tony said. He and Ziva were encroaching on McGee's desk, cornering him in it.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," McGee said, looking nervously from Ziva to Tony and back.

"But we are your co-workers," Ziva said, with a dangerous smile. "You should tell us these things. We want an invitation to your wedding."

They were both getting closer. Just as they reached the edge of his desk, Abby walked in.

"_There_ you are, Timmy," she said.

"Does Abby know about this?" Tony asked, indicating the box.

A nasty little idea formed in McGee's head. Payback for snooping in his desk.

"Don't tell her," he hissed to Tony.

"Why? Afraid she will freak out?"

"Afraid who will freak out?" Abby asked, coming to stand between Tony and Ziva. "And why have you two cornered McGee?"

"Have you noticed anything _different_ about McGee lately?" Ziva asked her.

Abby looked confused.

"No, not really. What's different?"

"You haven't noticed his obvious glow? Like he's in love?"

"Guys, you're scaring me…" Abby said.

"McProbious has a little secret he's been keeping from all of us…" Tony grinned.

"Tony…" McGee cut in, for effect. He was enjoying this immensely. Ziva and Tony would have to find out sooner or later. Better to shock them out of their minds now before they heard the rumours that would surely start soon.

Tony fell for the bait.

"A little secret he may not want you to find out about," Tony continued.

"Timmy and I don't keep secrets from each other," Abby said, smiling.

"Maybe she will want to sit down," Ziva commented to Tony.

Abby, confused, turned to McGee. He winked at her. Abby looked surprised, then an evil smile spread over her face as she caught his message: play along.

"What surprise, McGee?" she asked, widening her eyes in feigned innocence.

Gleefully, Tony produced the box.

"McGee's engaged!" he announced.

"Oh, no, McGee can't be engaged. He doesn't even have a girlfriend," Abby said.

"How do you know? He has been keeping a lot of things from us lately," Ziva reminded her.

"McGee, are you engaged?" Abby asked McGee, turning to him.

"I might be," McGee replied.

"I'll have you know she's the most amazing girl in the whole world, and I am hopelessly in love with her," he said.

Abby blushed.

"Oh Tim, you're so sweet. _There's_ my box!" Abby exclaimed, taking it from Tony. "I've been looking all over your house for this, McGee. I know I told you to keep it safe but I didn't mean for you to hide it!"

Tony and Ziva looked dumbfounded.

"This is _your_ box?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. I asked Tim to hold onto it so I wouldn't lose it after I put the ring on," Abby said. She out her left hand so Ziva could see the ruby sparking on her ring finger.

"You and… McGee?" Tony asked, totally shocked.

McGee snickered. He came up beside Abby and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"YES!" Tony answered. "There's no way… I mean… the computer geek… and Abby?"

"I think he's cute," Abby said, leaning her head on McGee's shoulders.

"This isn't some sort of joke?" Ziva asked.

"No joke," Gibbs replied for McGee as he walked around the corner, coffee cup in hand. He smiled at Abby. "Guess you had to tell them sometime."

"Yeah. Although, keeping them in the dark was kinda fun," she said wickedly.

"You mean, you're really going to marry McGee?" Ziva gasped.

"Yup. We are really going to get married," McGee said, grinning like an idiot.

"Shut your mouth, DiNozzo, or you're going to catch flies in there," commented Gibbs. Tony's mouth had been hanging open in surprise. He shut it hurriedly.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said, coming out of her shock. She pulled Abby into a light hug. "Can I see your ring?"

"Of course!" Abby said enthusiastically, holding out her hand.

"It's lovely!" Ziva admired.

"Well, Probie-san, looks like you got the girl after all," Tony said.

"Is that a congratulations?" McGee asked, amused.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Tony slapped McGee on the back heartily. "But just remember, Abby is like my sister, and if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Get in line," McGee muttered, but he was smiling.

"Congrats again, Abs," Gibbs said, kissing Abby on her cheek. "Now, don't we all have work to do?"

Everyone scrambled to get back to their desks and their work. Abby took McGee's hand and squeezed it before going round the corner of his desk.

"See you at lunch?" she asked in a lowered tone.

"Wouldn't miss it," he answered.

"Maybe we can shock some more people," she giggled, before heading down to her lab to start another day.

_Author's Note: And there's some Tony/Ziva, for those of you who were waiting patiently. I tried to make it subtle, but still there, like it usually is on the show. _

_Next time: Abby and McGee have some wedding choices to make. _


	7. Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

The ring of the telephone woke Abby up. She rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock- 3:15. She groped her way around the dresser until she came in contact with the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. There was only a dial tone. The ringing continued.

"Cell phone," Abby groaned. She switched on the bedside lamp, squinting against the sudden bright, and managed to locate her cell in the pocket of her jeans.

"Abby here," she answered, more awake now.

"Abs?" Gibb's gravelly voice crackled over the phone.

"Gibbs! What are you doing up this early? Or is it late for you? I can never tell with your work habits…"

"Abs," he interrupted. "We're on our way to St. George's Hospital. McGee's been shot."

Abby's blood ran cold. Horrible images of Tim on Ducky's autopsy table flashed through her head. A lump was in her throat that prevented her from answering.

"Abby? You still there?" Gibbs asked.

"I… I don't know," Abby replied, with difficulty. Her world seemed to have turned inside out and backwards. She felt herself in a daze.

"Get down here now," Gibbs instructed. "We're following the ambulance. We'll meet you there."

"Ok," Abby said, suddenly kicking into high gear.

--

"Timothy McGee! Where is he?" Abby panted.

The nurse at the desk looked her up and down, taking in the blue flannel pajama pants with flames all over them, and the black tank top with the bright pink hoodie hastily thrown over it.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily.

"Special Agent McGee. He was brought in here ten or so minutes ago. I need to find out where he is."

The nurse looked at Abby skeptically, but typed into her computer nevertheless.

"Special Agent McGee is in surgery right now. You can sit in the waiting room if you want. Over there," she pointed down the hall.

Abby walked quickly. She had never been one to freeze up in a crisis, even when it meant that her beloved Tim was in danger. She strode down the hall and through the doors, into another of the drab hospital waiting rooms. There, sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, were Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva.

It was Gibbs Abby focused on.

"Gibbs!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Gibbs returned the hug, keeping his comforting arms around her for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Abby demanded, when she was released.

"We were trailing a suspect in serial killer case. Kills young daughters of navy officers, remember? He ducked into a shop, and we were waiting for him to come out. Then we heard a scream from the alley. He had gone out through a side door. Gibbs said to wait, but the girl screamed again, and McGee just went charging in there. He… he saved that girl's life. We had him down on the ground when he drew another gun, and shot McGee," Tony explained, looking stricken.

"Then I shot _him_," Ziva said, with grim satisfaction. "He will not harm another girl."

Abby sank down into one of the plastic chairs.

"How… how bad is it?" she asked shakily.

Gibbs, who had kept his comforting and fatherly arm around Abby's shoulder, gave it a little squeeze.

"He was shot in the shoulder, but there was a lot of bleeding. As far as we know, he's still in surgery. They won't tell us anything," Tony said.

Abby laid her head on Gibb's shoulder. She felt cold and numb. What if McGee died? She didn't think she could bear it.

"McGee's got a lot of stubbornness in him, Abs," Gibbs said softly, as if reading her thoughts. "He wouldn't let go."

Abby didn't respond. She didn't want to jinx anything. Three weeks till their wedding, and this had to happen. _Three weeks_.

"McHero will be fine," Tony said, but the confidence in his voice was wavering.

Silence fell after Tony's announcement. No one seemed to have anything to say. Abby felt as though the silence was painful to her. It left her too much time to think about McGee, and worry about him. All around her, the sounds of a hospital were muted, as though she were hearing them through mufflers. Nothing mattered now, except that Tim _must_ be alright.

Minutes drew on. An hour passed. Abby drowsed, her head on Gibb's shoulder.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a nurse walking in broke the uneasy quiet. He was tall and imposing in blue scrubs.

Everyone jumped in surprise. Abby shook the sleep out of her eyes, and sat up.

"I'm Gibbs," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Special Agent McGee is out of surgery."

_And_?! Abby held her breath, waiting for the nurse to continue.

"He's in post-op now. They got the bullet out. He should make a full recovery in four to six weeks."

Abby felt giddy with relief.

"He's ok then?" she said.

The nurse smiled at her.

"Yes, he's ok. Or he will be soon. Agent McGee is a very lucky man. A few inches lower and that bullet would have hit a major artery."

"He had something important to live for," Gibbs said, a relieved smile gracing his face.

"_Thank_ you!" Abby said, leaping up and hugging the nurse enthusiastically. The

nurse looked startled, then awkwardly patted her on the back. Evidently he was not use

to being hugged by random pajama-clad girls in the waiting room.

"Don't thank me. Thank Special Agent McGee. He pulled through by sheer will."

Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Tony lean close to Ziva and whisper something.

Ziva smiled, and nodded.

"Agent McGee is conscious right now, but we don't want to tire him out, so only one of you can visit at a time," the nurse instructed.

Abby looked at the rest of them with pleading eyes.

"You go first, Abby," Ziva said. "It's your right."

Abby nodded, feeling a rush of gratitude. The nurse beckoned her, and she followed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did they mean, your right?" the nurse asked as he walked.

"Tim and I are going to get married in three weeks," Abby said, smiling to herself. It always felt surreal to announce out loud that she and McGee were getting married so soon. "I guess they figured as his fiancée, I got first dibs."

The nurse smiled.

"Then he really is a lucky man."

Abby gave him a mega-watt grin, practically bouncing in her excitement to get to McGee.

When Abby got to the room, she was shocked at how pale McGee was. He was sitting up in his bed, with his arm in a sling, and monitors beeping all around him.

"He's on some pretty heavy painkillers. He may not be very lucid," the nurse warned.

But Abby didn't care. There was Tim, lying on the bed but mercifully alive. She ran to him.

"Timmy! Timmy, it's me, Abby!"

"Hey Abby. Are you mad cos I didn't come home?" McGee asked.

Abby smiled a little. The nurse was right, he _was _out of it.

"You got shot, Timmy. You scared me pretty badly," she said, pulling a chair up to his bed, and sitting down. She took his hand, and laced their fingers together.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. But a girl was in trouble. If you were in trouble, I would want someone like me to rescue you," McGee replied.

Abby chuckled slightly. Even doped up on drugs McGee was sweet.

"It's past midnight. You should be in bed," McGee told her admonishingly.

"I came when I heard you had been shot. Don't do that to me again, ok?" she said sternly.

"I'll try. Is Gibbs mad?"

"Oh Timmy, nobody's mad at you," Abby said gently. "We're just all scared. We thought... but you're ok, so it doesn't matter what we thought. They're all waiting to come in and see you. Gibbs and Tony and Ziva. They let me go first, but they're waiting outside."

"Oh." McGee laid back on his pillows and closed his eyes briefly. "They could come in if they wanted to," he said.

Abby nodded.

"The nurse said one at a time. Which means I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were still in one piece." She stooped down and kissed his forehead tenderly. "I love you, Tim," she said.

"Love you, Abby," McGee said sleepily.

Abby gave his hand one final squeeze, and then went out of the room. Outside, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs were waiting patiently. Tony went in next.

"Still alive there, McDanger?" they heard him ask McGee, before he closed the door.

Gibbs gave Abby an intense stare.

"You want to stay with him, don't you?" he asked.

Abby shrugged.

"Of course."

"The doctor said he'll probably sleep all night. Why don't you go home?" Gibbs held up his hand to stave off Abby's refusal. "Listen to me, Abs. You're exhausted. You almost fell asleep on me back there. McGee needs you awake and alert for him. No arguments."

Abby shut her mouth. She had been about to say something.

"I'll stay with him tonight, I promise. If anything happens, you'll be the first person I call, ok?"

Abby wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't been so truly worn out.

"Promise you'll call right away if anything happens?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied.

Abby hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"We will take good care of McGee, Abby," Ziva said. "He will be as snug as a bug in a hole."

Abby smiled faintly at Ziva's mistake, but didn't bother to correct her.

"Go home," Gibbs instructed, giving her a gentle push.

--

"So…" Tony said. He had offered Ziva a ride home, and she had accepted. But the silence between them was awkward.

"So," replied Ziva. "McGee and Abby seem happy."

"When Probie's not getting himself shot at," Tony replied.

Ziva wrinkled her nose.

"He saved that girl. We just all stood there like mules,"

That wasn't a phrase Tony was familiar with, so he wasn't sure if Ziva had mangled it or not. He pursed his lips.

"Well he's going to be ok. He scared us for a minute there."

Ziva was silent for a minute.

"Did you receive an invitation to McGee and Abby's wedding?" she asked.

Tony didn't know where she was going with this.

"Yeah. Of course. Abby and I have been friends ever since I came to NCIS."

"I got one too," Ziva replied.

There was silence again.

Tony squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you bringing someone?" Ziva asked, breaking the uneasy quiet.

A date? Tony hadn't really thought about it.

"The wedding's in three weeks, isn't it? Guess it's too late to ask someone now. Girls like to have advance notice, so I'm told," he replied.

Ziva raised her eyebrow.

"You are not seeing anybody?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Tony scowled.

"No. Not at the moment. Hey, you're going already. Why don't we go together. Unless you've got someone to go with already..."

"No, I did not have one. Go with you? Would it be like a date?" Ziva asked.

Alarm bells rang in Tony's head.

"Um… no. No, not like a date. Like two coworkers going to another coworker's wedding together. But not… together. Just at the same time… together," Tony finished off lamely.

"So not a date?" Ziva confirmed.

"No. Not a date."

"Shame. I would have said yes to a date," Ziva replied, her eyes glittering dangerously in the dark. Before Tony could answer, he realized that he had pulled up to the front doors of her apartment building.

She hopped out, smiling at his thunder-struck face.

"Goodnight, Tony," she said, a small, evil smile on her face.

--

"I'm here to see Timothy McGee," Abby said to the young nurse at the front desk.

The woman smiled, and began typing into her computer.

"Here we are. The cute NCIS agent they brought in early this morning. Only family is permitted to see him right now. Are you family?"

"I'm his fiancée," Abby said, holding out her left hand to show off her ring. The nurse admired it for a moment.

"You lucky girl. All of us were saying how adorable he is. And so polite!"

Abby couldn't help smiling. So McGee was charming the hospital staff already, and it was only the afternoon of his first day. Abby would have been to visit sooner, but she had just woken up an hour ago.

"Too bad he found me first," Abby replied to the nurse's exclamation.

"You'll have to watch, or one of us nurses will steal him right from under your nose," the nurse said with a wink, tossing her sandy brown hair off of her shoulder. "He's in room 104A."

"Thanks," Abby said, smiling to herself as she walked away.

She found McGee's room without much trouble. She opened the door as quietly as she could, creeping in incase McGee was sleeping. Actually, he was sitting up, tying one handed on a laptop. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Abby until she was standing right beside him.

"Watch out for the nurses. They're tricksy," Abby said.

McGee looked up, surprised.

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"Watch out for the nurses," Abby repeated. "The one at the desk said they all thought you were cute. And stop being so nice to them. I don't want to lose you to a pretty medical student." Abby's face was serious, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

McGee smiled, setting his laptop aside.

"I don't want anyone but you," he replied, catching her hand and pulling her down for a kiss.

"I'm just saying…" Abby teased. "If you leave me for a nurse, Gibbs will kill you." She drew a chair up to his bed.

McGee pulled a face.

"Yeah. I know. I remember the threats," he replied.

"What were you doing?" Abby asked, curiously peeking around him to get a view of the laptop screen.

"Just writing. I came up with some ideas for my book last night. And a title."

"Opiates make you creative?" Abby teased.

"_Abby_. It had nothing to do with the drugs. I was just thinking about things. Especially about Amy and McGreggor. Oh, and I came up with a title: Past Midnight. What do you think?"

"Cool!" Abby exclaimed. McGee was just beginning to share his story ideas and creative process with her, and she found it fascinating. It was also touching, in a way. He was sharing with her what he had never shared with anyone else.

"I was wondering how to end the book," McGee said.

"I thought you were only on chapter 11," Abby replied.

"Yeah, but I've got to build up to a climax. And to do that, I have to know what the climax _is._"

"So how does it end?" Abby asked. She knew it helped McGee if he could talk his way through his plot points.

"Well, I got as far as a shoot out battle with the suspect before, but then I got stuck. What was supposed to happen after that? But then I was thinking, McGreggor could get fatally wounded while in the battle, and the rest of the team takes down the bad guy, not knowing that McGreggor is bleeding out."

"Fatally?" Abby asked.

"Well, everything thinks it's fatally," McGee amended. "And Amy realizes while she's waiting at the hospital that she's been wrong all along and that she really loves McGreggor; that she's loved him all along. Then, I have a good subplot for the next book, where Amy is scared to tell him, but keeps trying and getting interrupted. What do you think?"

"And this idea just came to you out of the blue?" Abby smirked.

McGee coloured slightly.

"It _may_ have been influenced by recent events. I already admitted that my books are based somewhat on my life."

"Somewhat?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Abby!" McGee said, in mock frustration.

Abby just giggled.

"So what do you think of it?" McGee probed.

"As long as McGreggor gets better, and he and Amy live happily every after, I think it's great," she said firmly.

McGee smiled. Then, his expression changed.

"I've been thinking about something else as well."

Abby waited for him to continue, with a growing sense of apprehension.

"The doctor says my arm's going to be in a sling for the next six to eight weeks. Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

Abby didn't need to even think about it. Postpone the wedding? After getting everything ready, and taking _days_ to find the perfect dress, and all the anticipation? Of course not!

"No way, McGee!" she shook her head emphatically.

"But my arm'll still be in a sling. The pictures won't look very nice," McGee said uncertainly. "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

"Marrying you will be perfect. I don't care how cold your feet are, you're not worming your way out of marrying me in three weeks, you hear that Timothy?" Abby said sternly.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked uncertainly.

"In three weeks I'm going to be Mrs. McGee, come hell or high water!" she replied with confidence.

"I just don't want you to look back years from now and regret not waiting a couple more months, that's all."

"What, and give up a couple more months as your wife?" Abby asked. "No way. Sling or no sling, we're getting married."

A look of relief washed over McGee's face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, grinning, as he leaned over to kiss her.

_Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten this story. I am going to finish it, I swear I am. From now on, I am going to methodically finish all my stories, one at a time, before I start any new ones. _

_Poor McGee does get picked on more than the rest of the gang. He's just sort of accident prone I guess. I couldn't write a story without something happening to him. Just be thankful his injury wasn't more serious, as I had first planned it to be. Abby took it rather well though, I thought. Also, a little tiny bit of Ziva/Tony, for anyone who wanted it. _

_Next time: Abby's family comes, and Tim decides that sign language was invented solely to torture him. _


	8. Sign for Love

The whole team turned out to help McGee and Abby move into their new house that hot Saturday. Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, and even Tony, under protest.

"Why do you have to have so much stuff?" he grumbled as he carried in yet another box of McGee's books.

"Put that in the basement bedroom," Abby instructed. "McGee's going to use that for a study."

"It's cuz I like to read. You know those things called books, Tony? They have pages and you turn them and read?" McGee joked.

Tony scowled.

"Sure I know books. They are the basis for some of the greatest movies going…"

Abby and McGee traded amused looks, and Abby followed Tony into the house, laughing at him.

McGee smiled widely as he looked at his new house. He and Abby had just bought it a month ago, and since then they had been painting and fixing every spare moment they got. It was a small house, with a little pocket-handkerchief sized lawn with a small tree off to one side. The house was bigger than two people needed, but Abby insisted that it was sweet, and they could always use the extra bedroom for storage. Along with two moderate-sized bedrooms upstairs, and a smaller one downstairs, there was also a large rec room, a storage room, a comfortable living room, and a large kitchen. All in all, McGee was satisfied with it. It was a house he would be happy to come home to at the end of the day.

He couldn't carry anything, as his arm was still in a sling, but he was more than happy to direct people as to where to put things. Especially if it meant getting to boss Tony around for once.

Abby bounced up, and kissed his cheek.

"This is so exciting, isn't it? Our own house!" she said.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing," McGee reflected.

"Hey, where do you want this?" Jimmy asked, carrying Abby's coffin in front of him and surveying it with distaste.

"Storage room," said McGee, the same time as Abby said "Bedroom."

"Come on, McGee! It would be going to waste in storage," Abby wheedled.

"But what's the point of buying a brand new bed if you're going to sleep in a coffin?" McGee asked.

A wicked gleam came into Abby's eyes

"We're not going to _sleep_ in it, Timmy," she said.

Jimmy, looking shocked and embarrassed, cleared his throat.

McGee grinned. _Gosh, he loved this woman_.

"Point taken. Bedroom it is, Jimmy."

"Yeah. Thanks," Jimmy muttered, hurrying off with the coffin faster than McGee would have thought possible with something so heavy.

"Now _that_ is what I call compromise," Abby said, smiling.

"Just don't make promises you can't keep," McGee replied.

Abby winked.

"I fully intend to keep all my promises," she said. She kissed his cheek again, and bounced off just as fast as she had come.

McGee was left standing outside, shaking his head.

"She's a handful, that one. Sure you can handle her, McGee?" Gibbs asked, coming to stand beside McGee.

"No," McGee replied honestly. "I have a feeling she's going to handle me."

Gibbs actually chuckled.

"All women do," he replied.

McGee smiled. Gibbs ought to know.

Ziva walked by, carrying a box of kitchen utensils. Behind her, Tony struggled with yet another box of books.

"Why is DiNozzo carrying all the books?" Gibbs asked her.

Ziva grinned.

"He was telling me how easy it was. So I let him do the rest," she said, smiling innocently.

"Good girl," Gibbs replied, walking away.

McGee couldn't help being suspicious. Gibbs was in an awfully good mood today. Ziva must have caught the look on his face as he watched their boss go.

"I know. It is creeping, isn't it?"

"Creepy," McGee corrected absently.

"That too," Ziva conceded, going into the house with her box. Behind her, Tony came huffing and puffing, his arms full.

"Having fun there Tony?" McGee asked, not being able to resist the chance to needle him.

"Shut up, McGeek," Tony said, not having enough breath to say more.

Bored of being outside, McGee wandered into the house. Ducky waved to him as he sorted pots and pans into cupboards.

"Hello there, dear boy. Where do you want the cutlery?" Ducky asked.

McGee pointed to a drawer.

"That one's fine."

"I thought so, but then some people are particular about these things. You know, I once lived with a woman who always wanted her cutlery put in upside down. It was most distracting. She was like that with most things, though. Fine woman, very fine, but always wanting to do things _differently_. Not that I minded…"

Not particularly wanting to hear about Ducky's love life, McGee started drifting away.

"Sorry, Ducky. Gotta find Abby," he said.

Ducky smiled, and continued to tell the pots his story. An old habit from talking to cadavers, McGee supposed.

He walked slowly around the house. Tony was still bringing in boxes. Ziva was helping Jimmy arrange the storage room. As McGee walked past the rec room, he heard voices. Peeking in, he saw Abby and Gibbs moving furniture.

"Here good?" Gibbs asked Abby as they repositioned the couch.

Abby flopped down on it, and Gibbs joined her.

"Here's perfect!" she said.

They relaxed for a moment.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Fire away," Gibbs instructed.

"Well, you know my dad's dead, right? So I need someone to walk me down the aisle in a week, and I was wondering… would you do it?"

Gibbs was surprised. It took him a moment to collect himself. McGee enjoyed the moment. It wasn't often Gibbs was shocked by anything.

"I would be honoured," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in a fatherly fashion.

"Thanks Gibbs! You're the best almost-father a girl could ask for!" Abby said, leaning her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You're the best daughter a father could ask for," Gibbs replied.

Feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, McGee shrunk away. He returned to the storage room, where Ziva and Jimmy were stacking things.

"Where do you want this?" Jimmy asked, holding up a wrought iron candelabra that looked like it had come straight out of Dracula's castle delicately, as if it would bight him.

McGee just grinned.

--

Abby was nearly vibrating with excitement as she drove into the airport parking lot. McGee winced as she turned a corner a little sharply, and wished for the thousandth time in the past two weeks that his arm wasn't in a sling.

"Easy there," he said, as Abby barely missed another car.

Abby slowed down a little.

"Sorry, Timmy. I forgot it might be jostling your arm. But I'm just so excited! I haven't seen my mom in forever!"

"Your brother's coming on the same flight, right?"

"Yeah. He drove to New Orleans and took the plane with Mom. She finds it hard to be out in public without a translator. It's overwhelming," Abby said.

McGee nodded, remembering that Abby's mother was deaf, but her brother could hear.

Abby parked, and hopped out of the car. It took a few moments of fumbling before McGee was able to undo his seatbelt one-handed. Stifling an annoyed sigh, he moved to open the door. It was already open for him, and Abby was standing there smiling.

"My poor Timmy," she said sympathetically. "I keep forgetting you're injured, and you need help sometimes."

"It's fine," McGee insisted.

Abby took his free hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here to help you, remember?" she said.

McGee smiled at her. It felt so comforting to know that she was there.

The airport was crowded as they made their way to the arrivals gate. Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet in an effort to see above the crowd.

"Do you see them?" she asked breathlessly.

"Abby, I don't know what they look like," McGee reminded her. He had seen a picture of them, but it was a while ago.

"Oh yeah. Well, here," Abby rummaged in her purse and pulled out a slightly crumpled photo. In it, she was standing between a tall woman on one side, and a smiling teenager on the other.

"That was two years ago. My brother's twenty now," she explained.

McGee looked carefully at the picture. Abby had obviously gotten her looks from her mother. The woman had the same high cheekbones and large green eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length, with a few threads of grey sprinkled throughout the light brown. She had half-moon glasses perched on her nose, and a keenly intelligent expression. The boy was smiling widely, his arm around his sister. He had the same sandy brown hair, making McGee wonder if that was Abby's natural colour.

McGee handed the photo back, and Abby stuffed it back into her purse.

They waited in anxious silence for a few moments. Then, Abby began to wave frantically at two people coming out of the gate. She shoved her purse at MGee, and ran forward. Out of habit born of months of shopping with Abby, McGee simply slung the purse over his shoulder. He knew that she would be back to claim it soon.

As soon as Abby got to the tall woman, she threw her arms around her. The man standing beside Abby tapped her on the shoulder, and they hugged as well. They all began to sign rapidly.

McGee grinned and started to walk towards them.

"Mom, Jeremy, this is Tim McGee," Abby said when he joined them. She tucked herself under his uninjured arm, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He settled his uninjured arm comfortably around her shoulders in a gesture of easy intimacy.

"Hello, Tim. It's nice to meet you," said Abby's mother, in that slightly flat tone that deaf people have when they talk aloud.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Scuito. I'm sorry Abby didn't have time to teach me how to sign," McGee replied politely. He wanted to make a good impression on Abby's family.

"It's alright. I read lips fairly well," she replied.

"Don't believe her," Jeremy cut in. "She's a champion lip reader."

"Hardly champion, dear. And you can call me Gloria, Tim."

"Hey," Jeremy said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey," McGee returned, untangling his free arm from Abby and offering it.

Jeremy shook it, looking curiously at McGee's other arm.

"What happened to your arm, man?" he asked.

"I… hurt it," McGee said self consciously.

"Tim got shot," Abby said blithely.

"_Shot_?" Jeremy asked, looking interested.

"Well, I'm an NCIS agent, so our job is pretty dangerous," McGee replied. "I just… got in the way of something."

"Timmy! Tell it right! He got shot rescuing a girl from a serial killer. They're giving him a medal of commendation for it," Abby said proudly.

McGee shifted uncomfortably. He hated seeming like he was boasting. Which was probably why he had chosen a pseudonym for his books.

"My goodness. I didn't know my daughter was marrying a hero," Gloria said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well, all in the line of duty, you know," McGee said, brushing it off.

His future brother-in-law looked impressed.

"Cool," he said. "Very CIA."

"NCIS," Abby corrected.

Jeremy grinned.

"Whatever. Alphabet soup. All the same," he replied.

Abby cuffed him lightly on the back of the head, which he took with a grin.

"Jer's always making fun of me, saying I'm a Spook or a Fed," Abby explained to McGee.

"Let's go get our bags, Abby dear," Gloria cut in, obviously used to this sort of bickering. Abby took her mom's arm, and they walked away, with McGee and Jeremy following.

As they waited at the baggage claim, Abby and Gloria stood together, having a signed conversation. Jeremy stood near McGee.

"Nice bag," she said, smirking.

McGee looked down, puzzled. Then, he remembered he was still holding Abby's purse. He grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks. I'll tell Abby you like it. It's hers."

Jeremy laughed.

"I didn't figure you for a skulls-and-hearts kind of guy. But then, you _are _marrying my sister, so…"

"Maybe not _pink_ hearts and skulls…" McGee said, looking down at the bag.

They shared a smile.

--

Abby was more careful driving back, perhaps because she wasn't so keyed up. Her mother was in the front seat, leaving McGee and Jeremy in the back. As soon as they were on the freeway, Jeremy pulled out a book and started reading.

Gloria turned around, and scowled. She pulled a notebook out of her bag and scribbled a note on it, handing it to Jeremy.

McGee saw it as it flashed by him.

_Don't read when there are other people around. It's rude_, it read in elegant, flowing handwriting.

Jeremy scowled back, and scribbled something else on it, then passed it back to Gloria. After a moment, she passed it back again. Seeing McGee's curious look, he sighed.

"It's hard to sign or lip read in the car where we're all facing the same direction. So instead we pass notes all the time." He gave McGee the note. Under Gloria's first note, there was Jeremy's answer.

_I am 20 years old Mother, I don't need looking after. _It read in an untidy scrawl.

Under that was Gloria's flowing script again.

_Evidently you do. _

McGee chuckled.

"She keeps you in line," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jeremy grumbled. "Guess I won't get to read this any more," he said, laying the book across his lap. "This is a great book. You ever read it?" he asked.

McGee felt the tips of his ears go red. The cover of the book was a familiar deep orange title, with a bloody hand streaking down the front.

"I… uh… no. I mean… yes, I've heard of it," McGee stuttered.

"It's one of my favorite books. I've read it three times already, but I thought that a long trip called for another careful read. There's stuff in there that I missed the first couple of times and am only now getting. There's a sequel you know- Rock Hollow."

"What book is it?" Abby asked.

"Deep Six," Jeremy said before McGee could stop him.

"Deep Six?" Abby asked, her voice shaking with suppressed laughter.

"It's the story of LJ Tibbs and his team of investigators, and how they stop this murderer. Really exciting. This Thom E Gemcity really knows what he's doing!"

McGee didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to say anything. Jeremy kept talking.

"There are such great characters in here that I almost feel like they're real people. That's how detailed they are. There's even one that reminds me of you, Abby."

"Let me guess," Abby drawled, sounding deeply amused, "Goth forensics tech Amy Sutton?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"Not really. Officer Lisa, actually."

"Officer Lisa?" Abby sputtered.

"Yeah. She's tough and strong, and she doesn't put up with anything, but she has a vulnerable side that she's scared to show people. It comes out in her feelings for Special Agent Tommy, even though he's a total playboy."

McGee felt himself get redder and redder. To be discussing his book like this! This could _not_ be happening.

Abby was trying to contain her giggles, and failing spectacularly

"Don't laugh, Abby! Just cos I like this book. Hey, I heard Thom E Gemcity lives around here. Wouldn't it be awesome if I could meet him?"

"Yeah, McGee, wouldn't it just be great if Jer could meet his idol?" Abby asked slyly.

"This is _not_ funny, Abby," McGee growled. He had tried so hard to keep his writing alter ego a secret. If Jeremy found out, it would just be another adoring fan, and those were annoying. After all, he didn't _want_ the notoriety.

"Sure it's funny," Abby said, "It's the funnies thing that happened since we tried to buy a house."

"_Abby!_I thought we agreed never to speak of that in public again!" McGee hissed.

Abby just laughed harder. She was having the time of her life teasing him.

"I don't get it," Jeremy said, confused.

"Thom E Gemcity is Abby's favorite author too," McGee lied smoothly.

"He's my favorite other things too," Abby replied archly.

Jeremy just looked confused.

--

Abby had been called to work that day, but McGee was more than happy to show his future mother- and brother-in-law around the new house. Boxes were still everywhere, but Gloria seemed to enjoy it. She and Jeremy laughed heartily at the black lace curtains on the windows, and the coffin the bedroom. Jeremy smirked when he walked into the study, which McGee had almost finished organizing.

"This is yours, I take it," he said. "There's no way Abby would decorate a room with books and – is that a typewriter?"

McGee nodded. Beside his state of the art laptop stood his precious antique typewriter.

"I… write," McGee explained, hoping Jeremy wouldn't ask any further. He didn't. He was too distracted by the tangle of wires that was McGee's computers and extra hard drives.

"Can I look at these?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the equipment.

"As long as you don't break anything," McGee cautioned, but Jeremy wasn't listening anymore anyways.

McGee went upstairs, to find Gloria sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea.

"Where did you lose Jeremy?" she asked.

"My computers," McGee said.

"Ah," she nodded. "I'm not surprised. Loves computers, that one."

"Seems to be a family trait. Abby's brilliant at them. She rivals me, and I went to MIT."

"Yes, my Abby is one of a kind, isn't she? We're all very proud of her. And I'm glad to know she is happy,"

"Yeah. I want her to be happy too. I love that she's so different from every other girl," McGee said.

"Would you like to learn some sign language, Tim?" Gloria asked.

McGee's interest was caught.

"Yeah! I mean, sure."

"Hold out your hand. Now, stick out your thumb. Good. And your pinky as well. Now your index finger. Good. Hold it there. Now, shake it gently. See? You've just said "I love you" in Sign Language."

--

"Abby?" McGee called, coming into her lab.

Abby looked up from her equipment catalogue.

"What's up, McGee?" she asked.

He held out his hand, with thumb, pinky, and index finger extended, and shook gently, just like Gloria had shown him. Abby's eyes grew soft, and she smiled.

"I love you too, Tim," she said.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if I scared anyone last chapter. McGee is fine. Come on, guys, would I do that to you? Kill off my beloved Timmy? TwilightSong thinks I would. _

_The idea of Abby and McGee having their house, and Tony trying to help them move tickled me to death, so I knew I just had to try it out. I can imagine how cute their house would be! With Abby's Goth taste, and McGee's love of antiques it would sure be an interesting décor. _

_Next Time: Abby and McGee get ready for the big day, Abby has a dress crisis, and are Tony and Ziva really going to show up together? _


	9. With this Ring

"There's still time, Probie," Tony said, startling McGee out of his thoughts.

McGee shook his head.

"Just because _you're_ a commitment-phobe doesn't mean I have to be one too," he replied. "I am going to marry Abby today come 'Hell or high water'." He smiled to himself as he remembered Abby saying those very words to him three weeks ago.

"Oh, we all know you're going through with this. There are _way_ too many people who would kill you if you didn't. No, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, there's still time to get in on the dress pool."

"Dress pool?" McGee asked, tugging on his tie as he tried to straighten it in the mirror.

"Sure. We're all betting on what colour dress Abby will wear. So far the favour swings towards black, but some people have gotten adventurous and picked other colours- blue, purple, red, even pink," Tony replied, consulting a small notebook that he pulled out of the pocket of his jacket.

"What makes you think she won't wear white?" McGee asked, amused.

Tony scoffed.

"Come on, McClueless. When have you known Abby to do _anything_ traditional?"

"You might be surprised," McGee answered, reaching for his jacket and shrugging it on.

"So can I put you down for white?" Tony asked, pencil poised above the notebook.

McGee just rolled his eyes, more amused than annoyed.

"Tony. I'm not betting on the colour of my bride's dress. Go away and annoy Ziva."

Tony pouted.

"Ziva says if I bother her any more she won't dance with me at the reception."

McGee raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" Tony asked defensively. "She's a really good dancer, ok? And she's wearing that dress that makes her look really hot…" his eyes had glazed over.

"There's a betting pool in the making," McGee muttered. Some things never changed, and Tony chasing skirts was one of them. Even though one of those skirts happened to belong to a trained Mossad officer. He probably viewed it as some sort of twisted challenge. McGee didn't understand that. Ziva was just downright scary when she was mad, and Tony seemed to push her to her limits. For some strange reason, they had shown up to this song and dance together.

McGee turned back to the mirror. His co-workers' twisted love lives were none of his business he supposed.

Gibbs stuck his head in the room.

"It's time, McGee," he said. "You ready?"

McGee's heart began to beat faster.

"No," he replied honestly.

Gibbs actually chuckled.

"It's not that hard. I've done it four times and still lived to tell about it."

McGee took several deep breaths to calm his nerves, and then followed.

_Ok, let's do this. _

--

"What do you mean it's not here!?" Abby demanded.

"Abby. Calm down. There's still half an hour to go," Sarah said.

"How am I supposed to walk down the aisle in sweatpants?" Abby asked, swiveling in her chair to face Sarah. Her elegantly done up hair, with delicate red roses threaded through it, contrasted sharply with the sweater and jeans she was wearing.

Sarah sighed.

"Morgan said she was caught in traffic, but she should make it," she replied.

"I'm going to kill her, best friend or not," Abby muttered rebelliously.

Morgan, an old friend from forensics school, was supposed to go pick up Abby's dress from the dry cleaners an hour ago, but apparently the traffic was more heavy than usual in that part of town.

"Why me? Why today?" Abby wailed.

Ziva put a comforting hand on Abby's shoulder.

"What is a dress, hmm? You are still marrying McGee."

Abby brightened up.

"True. I would rather have McGee and no dress than my dress and no McGee. Come to think of it. McGee and no dress isn't a bad idea…"

Sarah made a face.

"Ewwww! That is so gross. I don't even want to think about you and my brother… Eww. Mental image."

The tension in the room broke, and everybody laughed.

A tall, dark-skinned woman rushed into the room, carrying a plastic-wrapped dress in her arms.

"I got it! I'm here!" she said breathlessly.

"Morgan! Thank God!" Abby jumped up and threw her arms around her friend. Morgan just managed to pass the dress off to Sarah before it was crushed by Abby.

"Come on, girl. Let's get you into your wedding dress," she said.

--

Abby fidgeted, smoothing down the front of her dress yet again, and checking her hair in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," said Sarah. "So stop touching things, or you'll wreck it."

"She's right, you know," Morgan agreed. "Don't touch anything."

"You all look great too," Abby said, looking at the three women dressed in knee-length red bridesmaid dresses.

Ziva leaned over Abby's shoulder to check her reflection in the mirror, rearranging one of the roses in her dark curls.

"You are a vision, Abby," She said, smiling. "McGee will not know what he hit."

"What hit him," Sarah giggled. "Although I'm sure Tim will feel like he hit something when he sees her."

"In a couple of minutes, I'm going to be Mrs. McGee!" Abby squealed, hardly believing it.

There was a knock at the door, and Gibbs poked his head in.

"Everything's ready. Time for you girls to make an appearance," he said. The three bridesmaids took long last look at the mirror, then walked out, leaving Abby standing there by herself.

"You look beautiful, Abs," he said, kissing her cheek. "I would hug you, but I don't want to crumple your dress."

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby flung her arms around him, regardless of the damage to her dress.

He pulled away, and cleared his throat, blinking several times.

"You look… just like I always thought Kelly would, when her big day came," he said, gruffly.

Abby felt a lump form in her throat. That confession meant so much to her. Before she could say anything, Gibbs offered her his arm.

"He's waiting for you," he said.

They walked to the doors, and waited. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all there, and walked in pairs up the aisle that lay waiting for Abby. Then, the strains of Canon in D began wafting out.

"That's our cue," Gibbs whispered.

Abby took a deep breath, and they walked through the doors together.

--

McGee stood at the front of the church, trying to stay calm. His heart gave a great leap s the music began to play, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in, arm and arm. The music swelled, sweeping into the majestic tones of Canon in D minor. The audience stood up, and turned as one to the door as the bride walked in on Gibbs' arm.

McGee had to fight to stop his jaw from dropping. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache. A line from Shakespeare that he had read once in high school flitted through his mind.

_For I ne're saw true beauty till this night_

McGee had to own to himself that though he thought Abby beautiful all the time, he had never seen true loveliness until he saw Abby walking towards him, her dark hair caught up at the back of her head, a few stubborn strands slipping out to frame her face with curly tendrils. Deep red roses were threaded through her hair, and lay on her forehead like a crown.

At the edge of his vision, McGee saw Tony whip out his notebook, and scribble something down. McGee suppressed a smirk. A lot of people had lost a lot of money. Abby's dress was white. White trimmed with black lace, granted, but white all the same. It flared out at her waist, ending with a black frill just below her knees. She looked radiant.

But now Gibbs was drawing closer. He stopped at the bottom on the two steps that lead from the aisle to the front of the church. Leaned over, he kissed her cheek, and then walked off to the side.

Abby, smiling, walked up the steps unaccompanied, to where McGee was holding out his hand. She took it. They both turned to the minister, and taking that as his signal, he began.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Timothy McGee and Abigail Scuito in Holy Matrimony…"

Abby had wanted a less traditional ceremony, but McGee had had his heart set on it, just like he had with the white dress. He had always imagined his bride coming up the aisle to him in a white floor-length gown. It was a testimony to her love for him that Abby had chosen white at all. McGee was glad that she hadn't gone totally traditional, though. She had added her own little flair to the white dress, and made it unique.

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace," the minister continued. McGee held his breath. Who knew if one of Abby's wacko ex boyfriends would show up and demand that they stop? But no one said anything, and the minister moved on.

"Do you, Timothy, take Abigail to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

This was his cue. Hoping that his voice didn't shake, McGee spoke.

"I do," he said, thanking his lucky stars that it didn't come out as a squeak.

"And do you Abigail take Timothy to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes!" Abby said enthusiastically. Then, remembering her proper line. "I mean, I do."

The minister smiled indulgently.

"Timothy, speak your vow."

McGee turned to Abby. She smiled at him radiantly, giving him courage.

"I Timothy, take you Abby to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, till death do us part."

"Abigail, speak your vow," the minister said.

Abby took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"I, Abby, take you Tim to be by husband. To live with and to fight with and to fix computers with and solve cases with. To have and to hug from this day forward, rich or poor (though preferably the latter) better or worse, sick or healthy. To love you forever, even on days when I haven't had enough caffeine. To compromise on the small stuff, and agree on the big stuff. To love only you, forsaking all the others (except maybe Burt), till death do us part."

McGee could picture the horrified look on his parents' faces, but he didn't care. That vow was just so _Abby_, and it was perfect.

The minister looked confused, but was determined to plow on.

"Will those with the rings please come forward," he said determinedly.

McGee's second cousin toddled up, having been pushed forward by his mother. The three year old was holding a cushion with the rings on them, which the minister took.

"A ring is a symbol of eternity. There is no beginning and no ending. And such should be your love for one another. By the giving and receiving of rings, you make your solemn promise to each other, and to God, and to this congregation."

McGee took Abby's ring, a thin band of gold, and slid it onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

Abby took the larger ring, and put it on McGee's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she echoed.

"Now that Timothy and Abigail have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride."

--

Abby glowed. They were married now!

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister intoned.

She leaned up to get a chaste peck, like McGee always gave her in front of other people.

McGee's eyes sparkled dangerously, and he had a wicked grin. He swept her into his arms, and swept her down in his arms before kissing her.

The audience broke into a round of spontaneous applause at the unexpected swoop kiss. McGee set her on her feet again, grinning.

"Couldn't resist," he murmured, taking her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. McGee," the minister said.

"Come on!" Abby said, pulling on McGee's hand. Together, they walked down the aisle.

--

"Shame, Probie. You could have made some money," Tony said, shrugged.

"It wouldn't have been fair," McGee argued.

"Why not?"

"Insider trading. I asked Abby to wear a white dress," McGee replied.

Tony sighed dramatically.

"Opportunity wasted," he lamented.

The music was beginning to play, and McGee got up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go dance with my bride," he said.

"Whatever, McRomeo," Tony replied, trying to look unconcerned.

McGee headed to where Abby was sitting, surrounded by women. They parted to let him past. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. McGee?" he asked gallantly.

Abby smiled warmly.

"You don't have to ask, Timmy," she said. They swept onto the floor, and began to waltz, just like they had practiced.

Abby snickered at something over McGee's shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Turn around," she instructed.

McGee maneuvered them so that they were facing the other way, and saw what had so amused Abby.

Ziva was standing in front of Tony, hands on her hips.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she asked.

"Why Zee-vah. I didn't know you needed to be asked," Tony replied.

"Well I do."

"Ok. Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Ziva grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the dance floor.

Tony held her awkwardly, until quite unexpectedly she leaned into him, resting her head comfortably on his chest. A look of surprise and wonder flitted over Tony's face, and he rearranged his arms so that he was holding her closer.

"Awww… isn't that cute?" Abby crooned.

"Tony's in for it big time after all the teasing he gave me," McGee chuckled.

"Maybe there'll be another serious breakage of rule 12 sometime soon," Abby replied. "Maybe we can lend them our coffin. If we're through with it by then, that is."

The look on McGee's face was priceless.

_Author's Note: The End!_

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had intended to write and post it last week, but then the Doctor Who season finale came, and the plot bunnies just went mad. So this had to wait while Doctor Who ate up my time and my writing skills._

_The ceremony is taken from the Book of Common Prayer. I wanted to have a really traditional aspect to the ceremony that suits McGee, but then have Abby dress it up in her own funky fashion. Hence the interesting vows and the black-trimmed dress. I felt it was a nice meld of the two personalities. _

_Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story and left reviews. I'm always so thankful for reviews on any of my stories, and we McAbby fans need to stick together, because for some inexplicable reason, there's not very many of us. This story took me in directions I didn't plan on, but it's been a lot of fun to write. To think, when I started this it was only going to be a oneshot! _


End file.
